


Promise not to fall

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choira, F/M, Falling Apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Everything was a mess in Moira's mind, but if she could make a chronological line and give names to those involved, she knew how it would start, they weer falling apart. Post Apocalypse.





	Promise not to fall

_You've got your back against the wall_

_I can see by the way that you hold your head_

_And everything starts to heat, heat's on you_

Moira Mactaggert stared at the swimming pool of her house as she pulled the jacket around the dress she wore, to stay warm. Although it was autumn, the nights were starting to get colder. 3 months had passed since En Subah Nur's 'Apocalypse' and things had been gradually returning to normal at her work. But not in her personal life.

Memories of almost twenty years would fill her mind in any free time she had and she didn't know how to deal with them, the feelings she didn't know she had in that came from them. It was all a mess, but if she could make a timeline and give names to those involved, she knew how it would start.

Sebastian Stan and his Hell's fire club where it all started during her surveillance time.

Charles Xavier and the meeting at the bar that changed her life and world.

Director McCone and his colleagues for not taking her seriously and suspending her from work.

Levine, for being fearful and leting her down.

Her night with Charles, before they left for Cuba, where feelings were discovered.

Cuba, where she and Erik made a mistake that cost the movement of Charles's legs.

Her and Charles's kiss, taking her memories and her feelings for him.

William Stryker for making her life complicated in the CIA, because of her involvement with the mutants, of which she didn't remember.

Her disastrous marriage to Joe Kinross.

En Subah Nur, bringing her and Charles together, where in the end, made the telepath give her back the memories.

But Charles had been out of reach for the past three months, even after the promise that they would talk and it was driving her crazy, she had been in love with Charles during the time before Cuba, and now she didn't know if it was old feelings, or that she still felt the same because when Charles had returned her memories and stared at her with shining eyes, her heart had warmed for being there with him. She wondered if having those memories back was a good thing, and if Charles was avoiding her, for not feeling any thing for her anymore.

She then sighed, staring at the starry night, before throwing herself in the water, seeing its darkness around her and letting the water pull her down, amidst that whirlwind of memories and feelings, it was as if he preferred to be alone, leaving her to deal with the memories alone, even after the promise.

 _You promised Charles..._ She thought, angry and disappointed at him.

_Cause y_ _ou promise_ _not to fall_

_Before_ _it_ _grew you said that you_ _were_

_Promise me t_ _o call it off_

_Now I'm feeling things so be sure_

_Promise me_ _it all be good_

Charles opened the glass door of Moira's house with force, that would led him to the pool, but then he felt a great relief to see that she was just floating in the water, lost in thought, and not something worse and the tightness in his heart diminished, while he ran a hand over his tired face for a moment, taking a deep breath and then leading his chair there.

Charles felt like a big jerk, that he had made a big mistake towardMoira, he had disappeared and hadn't gone to her until now, different from what he had promised three months ago, he felt like a monster for having taken those memories without permission, even that he had done it to protect her, had been selfish to someone he loved, and knowing that all those conflicts of emotion of her were his fault, had made him walk away, not wanting to make things worse for her.

But here he was, not only because he couldn't stay away from Moira, but because he'd been worried about her that night, seeing her in the Cerebro in front of the pool, dealing with all those memories.

"I'm sorry, my dear..." He muttered regretfully, approaching the edge and staring at Moira's face, wet, her eyes closed and hair floating in the water around her and then, he thought: _I'm sorry for_ _disappearing._

"Charles?" Moira's brown eyes widened at the telepath's voice in her mind, and she was surprised to see him standing there, with a shy smile, near the edge of the pool.

For a moment the two of them stared at each other after three months apart and seeing that beautiful smile and the love and concern in Charles's eyes, Moira felt her heart racing, knowing that her feelings for him hadn't changed. But still, he whad been away, and she looked at him seriously, disappointed.

"Why did you disappear, Charles, when you promised me we'd talk? I can't let my life in this break anymore..."

_But does_ _this feel_ _good to you?_

_Cause_ _you promise not to fall_

_Did_ _n'_ _t you_ _, d_ _id_ _n'_ _t you?_

_Promise not to fall_

He held out his hand to Moira as she climbed the steps to the pool and, to his relief, she accepted it, removing her wet jacket, and then Charles removed his own and threw it over her shoulders, preventing her from protesting and she gave him a gesture of appreciation, being envolved by his scent for a moment, remembering that night before Cuba, before she stared at him, wanting the truth.

"Tell me the truth..."

"Because I was a coward, I wasn't man enough to face the mistake I made to the woman I love." He admitted bitterly, shaking his head as he finally answered her question and she looked at him in surprise as he continued, his blue eyes shining with regret.

"I felt like a monster for having taken your memories and then, I couldn't face you when I returned them, because I didn't want to see in your mind the mess I had made, that I had made you suffer again. I'm sorry."

"Charles." Moira's heart started beating fast, hearing the truth, and to see that he loved her, and then she touched his face gently, surprising him with her words: "You are man enough, probably the best man I've met in life and I love you, even when I want to be angry at you. "

And the tension and bitter faded as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Charles, shocked, surprised, longing, pulled her gently to his knees, resting one hand against her back, bringing the other hand to her calm face and gently holding a lock of wet hair, running his fingers there until he left it fall over her shoulder as he stared into Moira's eyes, feeling a great happiness within himself, not wanting to let her go again.

"Just don't run away again, talk to me..." She said, touching her forehead to his and Charles shook his head, touched, his lips kissing her forehead and before he met her lips, he murmured truthfully:

"I promise. We'll talk."

Moira smiled, kissing him back as she hugged him, none of them caring that they were wet now and Charles brought her closer, straightening the blazer around her, one hand caressing her waist gently, but with passion at the same time, feeling her hands holding his head, deepening the kiss, both not caring thar they were still outside, tey only cared about what they were doing and would happen soon and Moira thought that in every name and moment on that list, Charles was involved, but she wouldn't change a thing if she could choose, because everything had taken them both to that moment in the pool and, she knew they would be together and if they fell, it would be together this time.

_Cause_ _you promise not to fall_

_Did_ _n'_ _t you_ _, d_ _id_ _n'_ _t you?_ _Promise not to fall_

**Human touch-Promise not to fall**


End file.
